Autumn Magic
by JakeTheStoryTeller
Summary: Jack, meets a certain Brunette one day, sitting on top of a rock, singing, while reading a book only a few minutes away from the lake where he drowned when he was alive. Jack can't explain it, but he feels a connection to the boy. Based on the song Glad You Came. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

___**Disclaimer - I do not in any way, shape or form own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise Of The Guardians, this fanfiction is for fan based purposes only.**_

 _ **A/N - So I've decided to create a new story, but don't worry everyone, I will still be continuing my many other stories until I finally complete them. This story is inspired by the song Glad You Came and mainly revolves around the lyrics of the song but not always.**_

 _ **Hiccup's P.O.V:**_

As Jack, Bunnymund, Sandy, Tooth and North, got together to celebrate Jack becoming an actual Guardian, it wasn't long until Bunnymund, and Jack got into an argument with one another. Causing Jack to fly away angry.

When he finally stopped, he sat on the ground by the lake he drowned in, when he was alive. Remembering it and smiling, knowing that by sacrificing his life to save his sister Emma's life, she grew up to live a full and prosperous life, and had her own family.

As Jack sat there remembering, he heard a voice singing that was undesirable, he didn't know why, but he was aware that the voice singing and himself felt the same at one point. He slowly rose, strolling in the direction he believed the singing was coming from, he made his way around the lake, as the leaves started to turn brown and fall off the trees. It had been almost a year since, his battle with Pitch, and soon it would be time for him to bring Winter again.

When we finally made his way through the forest, through a clearing he could see a small figure of a boy, sitting on a large boulder, maybe fourteen or fifteen at most. He stepped out into the opening since only a few people could see him, he watched as the boy was reading from a book, and singing beautifully. Jack was amazed by the young boy's voice.

Suddenly the boy turned in the direction of Jack, and their eyes met, neither one said a word. Jack wasn't sure if the boy could see him, or if he was looking at something behind Jack, he turned around to see if there was anything behind him but saw nothing. Suddenly there was a huge gust of the wind as tons of leaves blew at the back of Jack's head when he turned around, the boy was gone. Jack was confused and unsure what just happened, he flew up high to see if he could see the boy from above, but no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't see any sign of the kid. The sun was setting on the horizon, and the stars were coming out, he was confused and decided to head back to the other Guardians.

When he reached North's workshop, he went inside, and was greeted by Tooth and Sandy, but with no sign of North or Bunnymund anywhere.

"Jack!" Tooth says hugging him.

"What?" asks Jack confused.

"We were worried about you, North and Bunny went looking for you, Aster wanted to apologise to you, for arguing with you earlier" she replies as she slowly lets Jack free from her hug.

"Tell, Aster I forgive him," Jack tells them.

"Aren't you staying?" asks Tooth, and Sandy nods agreeing with her.

"Can't... I'm looking for someone?" he tells them. Sandy uses his sand magic to create a question mark above his head.

"I don't know his name, but I saw him not too far from the lake I fell into" Jack explained.

"Really?, what did he look like?" asked Tooth.

"He had light brown hair, and the most amazing eyes, they would make my teeth look like nothing," Jack told them. Tooth was unconvinced that his eyes could be better than Jack's gorgeously white teeth.

"He could see me!" Jack excitedly.

"He could see you, but you didn't know who he was, I thought only Jamie and his friends could see you?" said Tooth puzzled.

"I know, but we locked eyes. I thought he might be looking at something behind me, so I even turned around to check, but nothing was there. Then there was this gust of wind, and when I turned around he was gone!" shouted Jack, as he tried to catch his breath from talking so fast.

"Well, why don't you relax for today, and go looking for him tomorrow then" suggested Tooth and Sandy nods in agreement.

"I guess you guys are right," said Jack as flies away to check up on Jamie. Jack wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know more about the young brunette boy he saw earlier.

 _ **A/N - Sorry for no Frostcup, but I felt like I should let the relationship between Jack and this young brown haired boy grow a little first, hope you all enjoyed this opening to this new fanfiction, and until next time, stay amazing everyone.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - I'm back everyone, with the next chapter to this story. Hopefully, you all enjoy it and have a beautiful day. Also, I won't be making new fanfiction stories until I finish some of the ones that aren't complete.**_

 _ **Normal P.O.V:**_

It had been over two weeks since Jack had seen the Brunette haired boy and he couldn't get him out of his head. Jack hadn't seen him since, and that made him feel sad that he never got the chance to introduce himself properly before the boy mysteriously disappeared.

Jack's life seemed boring now, same old thing day in and day out. He could relax for most of the year, except when he had to bring Winter to certain parts of the world, sure he had people who could see him, but it didn't shake his boredom.

As he sat watching the leaves fall off the trees, Jamie continued to talk and talk with his friends. Suddenly Jack noticed the boy's figure standing on the edge of a small forest just opposite the park, without warning Jack slowly made his way to the forest, staying out of sight. Before he knew what was happening, Jack was standing behind the boy.

"Hello, I believe we've met before" Jack announced charismatically to the boy who still had his back turned unaware of the winter spirit behind him.

Suddenly the boy jumped and whipped his head to face Jack.

"So you can see me!" Jack was in shock.

The boy remained unresponsive.

"Please talk to me," Jack said, his voice almost pleading. After a few more moments of silence, the Brunette spoke.

"Nice to meet you," the boy muttered, his voice barely audible in Jack's ears.

"So you can see me?" Jack asked still a little confused.

The brunette didn't say a word but instead only just nodded in response. Jack couldn't help but stare into his emerald like eyes, and couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. Suddenly the boy turned and began to walk away.

"Please, wait!" Jack shouted.

Suddenly the boy stopped but didn't face Jack as he spoke, "Why do you keep following me? We're far too different" he told Jack his voice flooded with tonnes of different emotions.

"I wanted to get to know you, and what exactly makes us different, you're a kid who can see me and I don't remember meeting you" Jack explained.

"I'm not a kid, Jack," he said softly.

This confused Jack as the brunette looked exactly like a child, but what was even more confusing was that this boy knew his name. Jack had never told him his name before, and that only freaked him out a little.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked, still in shock.

"Everyone knows who you are" the brunette boy replied, then he continued to walk away.

"Wait!, at least tell me your name!" Jack persisted.

"You can call me, Hiccup" the brunette replied as he disappeared as leaves fell off the trees and hit the ground.

Jack stood there in shock, what did he just witness, a ghost? Jack was even more confused now than he had ever been before. "Hiccup" he mumbled to himself. Jack decided he wanted answers and he knew the best person to ask. He flew at top speed in the direction of North's workshop.

By the time he made it inside North's office, he was tired, but he was determined to get answers.

"Ah Jack, here to find out if you are on the naughty list?" North teased.

"No, does the name... Hiccup, ring any bells with you?" Jack asked in a serious tone.

North rose from his chair, but remained quiet, as he retrieved a book from his bookshelf. He then slammed it on his desk and opened the book in front of Jack.

"Yes," he finally spoke, "Hiccup is the Autumn Spirit, just as you're the Winter Spirit, I believe he was fifteen years old when the man in the moon chose him to be a guardian if I remember correctly" North explained.

"So he's like me?" Jack asked as he realised what Hiccup meant earlier when he said 'we're far too different'.

"Yes, he is one of us, but he is timid and doesn't socialise much with the rest of us" North informs Jack, "Why did you want to know about him anyways?" North asked.

Jack began to explain everything to North, who recently had become more of a father figure to him

"Oh, I see " North snickered.

"What are you laughing about!?" Jack asked a little annoyed at North's response.

"I think you like him" North teased.

"What, as if!" Jack replied.

"I could ask him to stop by my workshop if you wanted?" North suggested, raise one of his eyebrows.

"Sure, but don't get any ideas, I-I just want to talk to him is all," Jack said as he fought a blush of embarrassment.

 _ **A/N - So I feel like I need to state something so I don't get annoying reviews. This story revolves around the saying 'Love at first sight', so enough complaining about Hiccup and Jack barely knowing one another. Also, Jack isn't in 'love' with Hiccup yet, just confused and curious about Hiccup. Also, Hiccup hasn't shown any feelings towards Jack yet. I hope you all enjoyed me just clarifying this, and have a good day.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Hi everyone, I'm sorry for not updating this story earlier, but I've been swamped with school work and haven't had a chance to update as much as I'd like. Now without any more delays here is Chapter 3.**_

 _ **Normal P.O.V:**_

Jack sat nervously in North's office impatiently waiting for the brunette to walk through those doors. North had managed to convince Hiccup to stop by his workshop but never told him why. Jack looked at his palms and noticed that they were sweating, why was he so nervous about meeting Hiccup again.

"Hopefully he won't disappear on me again" Jack mumbled to himself.

As he was thinking in his head exactly what to tell Hiccup, the doors flung open and startled him, snapping him back to reality. He stared at the figure walking through the double doors, there he stood, still as adorable as the first time Jack had seen.

Jack's heart began to beat uncontrollably at the sight of the little Autumn spirit. Jack quickly rose from his chair causing him to become slightly dizzy.

"Hi again, Hiccup" Jack struggled to get out as his dizziness final began to dissipate.

The brunette's eyes were full of alarm, and for a moment Jack struggled to understand why Hiccup was so startled. When he realised that anyone would be startled if someone jumped up in front of them without them expecting it, he mental face palmed himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" he muttered to himself quietly.

Suddenly the brunette did something that took Jack by surprise. He began to laugh at him. Jack stared at him in amazement, he'd never seen Hiccup smile or ever heard him laugh, he couldn't explain it, but Hiccup's smile made him feel all warm inside.

"Hello again, Jack" Hiccup replied finally as he stopped laughing but the smile very slowly leaving his face, "So what are you doing here, North told me that he wanted to talk to me, have you seen him around?"

"H-He, t-that is" Jack struggled to get out.

"Don't worry about it. Thank's anyway" Hiccup replied as he turned on his heel and began to leave North's office.

Jack couldn't let Hiccup get away again, without thinking, he threw his arms around the smaller spirit. For a few moments, the workshop was dead silent, as if time had somehow stopped, then Hiccup finally broke the eerie silence.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked his voice now a cold as stone.

"I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about you!" Jack shouted in reply, before realising what he said and covering his mouth in a failed attempt to stop the words from coming out.

Hiccup remained quiet and stood still, but he didn't turn and face Jack. Neither of them spoke, Jack looked at Hiccup in horror, now there wouldn't even be any hope of them becoming friends.

"I see, that's why North called me here" replied the brunette as he still refused to look at Jack, "Do me a favour, forget that we ever met, it would be better if you pretended that I never existed, bad things tend to happen to those I'm around."

Without another word, Hiccup disappeared leaving a pile of different colour leaves in the doorway of the office, suddenly in a gust of wind, the leaves were blown out of an open window of North's office.

Jack sat there in disbelief. He truly messed up big time. Jack could feel the tears begin to fall down his face. Angrily he stood up with his staff in hand and flew away quickly still with the tears falling down his face.

"I blew it big time, that could have been my only chance to tell him how I felt and I acted like that" Jack said harshly to himself.

 _ **A/N - Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to lay some groundwork for a future idea, now Jack has screwed himself, or has he? And what could Hiccup have meant by what he said, all will be revealed in due time. Anyways, thank you all for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - Hi everyone, I've risen from the dead. Sorry for not updating this fanfiction for nearly six months! A lot of stuff has happened to me in that time, such as studying for my finals, but also people who enjoy my writing may have noticed I deleted my fanfiction, 'Life Of Hiccup'. That's because I'm now single, my boyfriend cheated on me with a girl and left me, and the story reminded me too much of him and upset me a lot when I reread it, so it's gone. Also, school is finished for me, and I plan on completing all my incomplete stories before moving on to any more projects. To make sure of that my best friend has ensured that I will never miss a chapter update and has become my agent for lack of a better word, also I've been working on my debut novel and am happy to say I am 12 chapters and 201 pages into it. Anyways enjoy the new chapter.**_

 _ **Normal P.O.V:**_

It had been almost six months since Jack had made a fool of himself. He'd finally managed to pull himself together and move on with his eternal life. He'd finally excepted that he blew any chance he had with Hiccup. Instead, he focused on Jamie, acting as an older brother figure. During these warm summer days, Jack tended to either be found hanging out with Jamie or relaxing in North's workshop.

During the last couple of weeks, he'd offered to help Tooth collect some teeth from children around the world because he'd finally gotten bored of doing nothing. He'd found comfort when he talked to Tooth. She was like a mother to Jack now. She still had a fascination with his teeth which he couldn't understand, but apart from that, she was not only like a mother figure to Jack but also his best friend.

Hiccup seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth since they last met. Even North hadn't seen him since that day and Hiccup was closer to North than any of the other Guardians and Spirits. While at first that upset Jack he grew to accept that it was probably his fault that no one had seen Hiccup in such a long time.

As he slept in North's workshop, he had a dream that terrified him. In his dream, he saw Hiccup, except it, wasn't the Hiccup that Jack knew. His eyes were an eerie yellow similar to Pitch's only much brighter and he had a wicked grin on his face.

Jack became paralysed by unexplainable fear. Suddenly, Hiccup gestured Jack to step closer to him. Jack had no control of himself as he stepped forward, right foot, left foot. Hiccup smiled evily as he bent down and whispered into Jack's ear.

The words that came out of his mouth shook Jack to the core.

"Help Jack!" Hiccup's voice pleaded, the pain present in his voice.

Suddenly Jack awoke and jumped up into the air falling onto the hard floor below. He panted heavily as he tried to figure out what just happened.

"That wasn't real," he told himself over and over again.

However, the more times Jack told himself that, the more he believed that what he saw was real. The pain in Hiccup's voice was too real to be a dream.

"Where are you!?" Jack asked aloud, but no one responded.

Jack's head found the floor. He was losing his mind, he thought to himself.

Something lying on the floor caught his attention, it was a piece of paper. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up. It appeared to be a riddle. Jack read it aloud trying to make sense of it.

"Where love was once found, look in your heart, travel there and save me from the agony that I endure".

Jack rattled his brain trying to think of what the riddle meant. He considered telling the other's to get there take on the conundrum, but then he noticed the little footnote at the bottom of the page.

"Come alone, or else" was all it read.

Jack couldn't explain it, but suddenly all the emotions he felt for Hiccup came flooding back, and they were even stronger now than ever. He knew it was bad, but he decided to do as the footnote told him and didn't tell the others about the note and instead stuffed it into his hoodie pocket.

Now the only thing left was to figure out what the answer to the riddle meant. Jack tried hard to understand what the answer could be but nothing came to mind.

"I'll find you. I promise" Jack whispered as he opened the window and took off not sure where he was going.

 _ **A/N - Hi everyone, so I thought I'd do a time skip to demonstrate how Jack has managed to cope with realising that he thinks that it's over with Hiccup and to show how much he has grown and how he can't deny how he feels towards Hiccup any longer. Giving into the feels, he's bottled up. Anyways hope you all enjoyed**_


End file.
